


Lights On

by sxb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxb/pseuds/sxb
Summary: "Do you like it on or off?"





	Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a narration so you are the main character here. This is your story, embrace it.

You play with the lights.

 

On. Off. On. Off. On. 

 

You stopped and faced me.

 

“Do you like it on or off?” You asked as you walked towards me.

 

“I-I don’t know.” I answered. You noticed the nervousness in my voice.

 

“Hey. If you’re not okay with this, we don’t have to do it. I won’t force you do it.” You said that with your reassuring smile. I smiled back. I wrap my arms around your neck and plant a kiss on your lips. “Sorry, I’m alright.” I smiled. “Just one night, right?” You kissed me back but with intensity. “It doesn’t have to be just one, y’know.”

 

I didn’t know what to say so I repaid the kiss you gave me. You slowly guided me with your body towards the bed head while your hands traveled from my face to my breasts. You squeezed them tenderly. I slowly opened my legs as you positioned yourself between them. You were still wearing jeans but I could feel the heat from your groin area. I pull your shirt up to remove it and gave your neck a few kisses before sucking them. You moaned with your deep voice. Fuck, that moan was enough to make me wet.

 

You probably noticed that as your hands made its way up under my bra. My bare breasts was against your cold hands. I moaned. You squeezed my breasts again as we continued locking lips. I broke out from the kiss and slowly made my way from your neck to your chest and much further down. I pushed you back and you leaned with your arms supporting you. I unbutton your jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. I grabbed your erect penis and slowly brought it out. It stood up like a strong fort.

 

“Are you sure you can take it?” You asked jokingly. I answered, “Watch me make you moan again.” as I kissed it and licked its tip down. My tongue can feel the heat it’s producing. I returned to top and started inserting it in my mouth. Little by little, you were seeing less of your giant penis and more of me eating. I pulled my head back and pushed it back again. Your penis returns to my mouth. Back and forth and back and forth. Slowly but surely. “Hmm.” You said as you face the ceiling of the hotel room. You put your hand over my head and gathered my hair. I looked into your eyes as I gradually increased my pace. I kept my hands busy as they fondled your balls. I removed my mouth from your penis and turned over to your balls. My hand went up to your dick and gently stroked it upwards and downwards. I licked your balls. I saw your hair stood up that made me chuckle. I began sucking your balls and slowly, tenderly, stroked your heating erect penis.

 

“Fuck.” You said as you tilt your head back up.

 

I stopped sucking your balls and returned to your penis. I noticed that your gaze was back on me. I looked up, removed my mouth from your manhood. I stared directly at you and slowly, passionately licked your erect penis.

 

You quickly came forward me and kissed me, pinning me down on the bed. As our mouths were busy, your hands unhooked my bra and pulled it my tank top. Once my lingerie was out, you kissed my breast against my clothing and pushed my top upwards revealing bosom. You squeezed them tightly then proceeded to offering them soft kisses. Your lush lips pressed against my breasts gave me tingles down my spine. From kisses, you started playing my nipples with your tongue as your hands wandered down below. You started sucking them when your hands felt my wet underwear. You rubbed your fingers against my slit feeling the damp fabric. With finesse, you inserted your hands into my panty and quickly located my clitoris. I moaned and placed my hand on your head. You played with it long enough to arouse me even further. Then you inserted in my vagina and curled your fingers as you reached my G-spot. In a matter of seconds, you found it and gently pressed it. I moaned even louder. Then your mouth slowly went down. You pulled my underwear off and threw it to the far end of the room. Next thing I knew, your head was down, eating my vagina.

 

Your tongue knew its way on me. It made its way up and down my vagina’s lips. You pressed it on my pubis then inserted it in me. I moaned again but now I pulled you back up. I can’t take it any longer. I couldn’t take more of it. I wanted you inside of me already.

 

It was as if you read my mind when you took off your jeans and boxers leaving you in your birthday suit. Your naked body seemed like it was chiseled by Michelangelo that made me aroused even more. I removed my top and skirt and tossed them over to the sofa. You came closer and closer as the distance between our faces decreased and our naked bodies began to touch. You laced your hands on to mine and kissed me lovingly. You pulled your head back and our eyes met. I stared at your face and admired its beauty. Your doe eyes stared into mine. Your cheeks were so soft I could bite them. Your lips, oh, how gentle they look.

 

“I..” You choked as you try to finish what your sentence. You moved your hand to face and gently caressed it. “I..” I can see how hard you’re struggling to let the words come out. I placed my hand over your lips and said, “Don’t say it. Don’t say anything. I… I want to savor this night, this moment with you. So, please, Baek, don’t say anything and just kiss me.” You smiled and kissed my forehead. With one thrust, you were inside of me.

 

Our mouths pressed one another, tongues locked together. You pinned my hands down with yours while you continued thrusting, decreasing your pace. As you were slowing down, the intensity of sensation increased. I could feel your penis hitting every part it should. I moaned loudly. You break off from our kiss and start sucking my neck. You lifted your head as you finished and smirked at your creation. I returned the favor and added a mark on your neck and chest making a claim that you’re mine. All mine.

 

You pulled out then placed my left leg on your left shoulder and gave a big thrust. I moaned again as I placed my hand on yours which support my lifted leg and placed the other on your chest. You continued your slow intense thrust until I shouted. “That was quick.” You said while you smirked. “Well, either my baby mochi was good or I’m just really horny.” I replied.

 

I placed my leg down and push you to the side until you fell to the bed. “My turn on top.” I said as I sat down on your hard dick. We moaned in chorus. My hips moved in leminiscate symbol.  You grabbed my tits and pressed them so tenderly. Then I started lifting my hips and dropping it on your erect penis. Continuously, increasing my speed. You started to breathe heavy. I lowered my face to your neck and stamped another hickey. You liked it as you moaned and slapped my buttocks. I returned to my position and gradually reduced my speed. With every lift I made, I could see in your eyes that you were close to climax. “I’m going to cum.” You said as you placed your hands on my waist to support me. I placed my fingers on your lips and said, teasingly, “Wait for me, mochi.” I continued on with my slow lifts and gradually felt the climax nearing. My moan became frequent and louder. Your hand grabbed my breast and your holds tightened.

 

As we were both about to climax, you pushed me to the side and took the top again. “I wanna see you finish again. Top view.” You explained. You repaid my slow hip movements with even slower thrusts. I was gasping every time you insert your penis in me. With every thrust, you go deeper and deeper. I feel my blood rushing to every point of my body and my nipples tightened up. 

 

From the slow pace you were making, you suddenly speed up. The sensation I was feeling was different from our previous encounters. This one right now felt like there was an electrical current running through me waking up every single cell in my body. My mind slowly started blanking and all I could think about was my body pulsating and your heavy breathing. I placed my hands over your shoulders and began to scratch your back as the sensation intensifies. You said a set of curse words I couldn’t quite comprehend as I was losing my mind.

 

“I’m going to cum now. I can’t hold it any longer.” You informed me.I pulled your face closer to mine and whispered to your ears, “Do it.” I struggled speaking as I was panting. “Cum in me, daddy.” As I ended my sentenced, you locked your lips onto mine.

 

An explosion. There was an explosion inside my body as I gasped loudly. The air from lungs felt they were sucked out. My vagina never felt so damp in my entire life.

 

You rolled to the side. We were panting in chorus. Sweats were accumulating on our skin. When I got enough air, I turned to you and placed my head on your chest. I could hear your heart beat loudly. I kissed your chest and looked at you. “So, can you still take another round?” I jokingly asked as I was still panting. You rolled over me and said, “Don’t test me.” Then you kissed me passionately. “Daddy”, you chuckled, “I like that. Call me that for the next round, okay, baby?” You returned your lips on mine.

 

* * *

 

 

I sat up next to you. You were still sleeping so soundly after last night. “You put in a lot of work, Baek.” I giggled. You still looked beautiful even though you’re tired. I wiped off the small dews on your forehead then traced the profile of your face. I touched your lips. They were soft and pink just like the first time you kissed me. My fingers travelled to your chest and I felt your heartbeat. It was the same beat I heard when I cried my eyes out when I lost my dog . You hugged me tightly and I heard it, calming me down. I placed my hand on yours and intertwined them. It’s warm just like how it felt every single day you held my hands. I pushed your hair off your forehead and kissed it. I pulled my head back up and planted a kiss on your lips. I kissed it softly, gently, lovingly. I took my time before breaking away from it because I know that was going to be the last.

 

Today is the day. The day you fly back to Korea and meet her. Her, the one your parents chose for you to marry. Her, the one who is going to take you away from me, forever. Her, my best friend.

 

I walked up to the door and placed my hand over the light switch. I looked at you and said, “I like the lights on… Because I get to see your face. Even for the last time.” I turned around and opened the door. “Treat her well, okay? She’s my best friend. I’m going to pound you if you make her cry.” I tried to laugh but my heart was so heavy. “I love you, Baekhyun. I love you with all my heart.”

 

“I love you, t-”

 

I closed the door.

 

I walked out the hotel and towards my car. But before I got in it, my knees failed me and I dropped.

  
  
  
  


My eyes began to water as the clouds began to cry for me.

**Author's Note:**

> @kaittorneychen


End file.
